1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a method of providing an automated package receptacle for the receipt, storage and pickup of a package at a retail site. The invention is also directed to a method for providing marketing and other communications to package recipients.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the propagation of electronic commerce in society today, the need for methods of delivery and return of purchased products becomes even more important. In the past, a purchaser had the option of receiving a product through direct delivery whether it was through the U.S. Postal Service or a commercial carrier. The purchaser additionally had the option of having the purchased product shipped to an outlet directly affiliated with the supplier of the product. However, frequently a delivery directly to the residence of the purchaser was not practical since the purchaser was required to be home to receive such a purchase or to make arrangements with a neighbor to receive such a purchase. Furthermore, although the purchaser sometimes has the option of picking up the product at an affiliated outlet location, such locations may not be nearby and, therefore, not provide an attractive alternative to the purchaser.
A method is needed whereby the purchaser would benefit by traveling to a remote location and, for that reason, select such a remote location.
Furthermore, while remote locations, or stores, can provide convenient locations for package pick up they need an incentive to do so. Current consumer marketing is through mass media directed to a broad range of consumers, only some of which will have an interest in the products or services marketed. Direct telephone, mail or e-mail campaigns are made to broad groups identified by general interest levels. With the advent of electronic commerce, marketing will become more targeted to groups of consumers likely to have an interest in the product or service being sold. However, with all existing marketing methods the product seller must first convince the consumer to come to the store and the product seller has little or no control over when the consumer may visit the store. Better methods are needed to market to consumers just prior to a store visit as well as during and after such a visit.
Better methods are also needed to allow electronic commerce and traditional physical commerce to work together. A method is needed which will allow the physical store to capitalize on the electronic commerce purchase by using that purchase to build physical store floor traffic and to provide cross-selling opportunities. Conversely, a method is needed to provide electronic commerce with physical outlet options for package delivery and return.